Three Christmas Tales
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Three extremely late Christmas one-shots. They aren't connected to each other, just three different ideas that I wrote out for Xmas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three extremely late Christmas one-shots. The document got lost and therefore I wasn't gonna post because of how late they were, but my sister and one of my friend's convinced me to. So here ya go.**_

_**Sorry guys. I know Christmas is way passed, and I'm really really late, but I still hope you guys enjoy. Sooooo, yeah. Sorry.  
**_

_**A Christmas Story**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

"There's only 'bout two weeks until Christmas." Luke spoke.

"How can you tell?" Sarah asked.

"Been keeping track of the days...best I can anyway." Luke replied.

"Oh."

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." Clementine muttered.

"Neither can I." Sarah agreed.

The three sat around chatting for a while before Carlos entered the room.

"It's late, girls."Carlos said. "Time for bed."

"But I'm not tired!"Clementine complained.

"Can't we just stay up a little longer?" Sarah begged.

Carlos was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "Ten minutes."

Sarah beamed. "Thanks dad."

Carlos smiled at his daughter's happiness, before turning and leaving the room.

"Luke..." Clementine called.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us a story?" Clementine asked, giving him puppy dog eyes..

"What kind of story?" Luke questioned back.

"A Christmas story." Clementine replied as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Alright..." Luke agreed. "Let's see..." He quickly cleared his throat, "It was the night before Christmas and-"

"Borrrrring!" Clementine cut him off.

"But you didn't even let me say anything." Luke protested with a pout.

Clementine only shook her head. "I don't want to hear "that" story."

"What story was it?" Luke quizzed.

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the house,"Clementine recited.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Sarah happily finished.

"Oh...You really do know it."

"I used to hear it every year." Clementine replied.

"Me too." Sarah agreed.

"So... What kind of story do you want to hear?" Luke asked.

"A Christmas story!" Clementine groaned.

"That was a Christmas story." Luke pointed out.

Clementine huffed, "Not that one."

"It sounds more like a poem anyway." Sarah added.

"Fine." Luke sighed, turning to Sarah. "Sarah, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"I don't mind hearing any story." Sarah shrugged before grinning, "I liked "The Night Before Christmas"."

"Not that one." Clementine repeated stubbornly.

Luke thought for a moment before speaking, "I don't know what to tell you guys..."

"Oh!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. "One second."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Just wait here for a minute." Sarah quickly raced from the room, leaving the two.

"What do you think she's doing..." Clementine asked.

Luke only shrugged. Sarah was a puzzle.

"This one!" Sarah plopped herself back down onto the couch. "Here." She shoved the book toward Luke. "Read this one."

Luke looked it over, reading aloud, "A Christmas Carol." He smiled. "I remember this one." He looked at Sarah, "How 'bout you? Read it before?"

"Yeah, I have." Sarah smiled.

"Sure ya wanna hear it again?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Funny...I can remember most of this." Luke admitted.

"Seriously?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Luke said, feeling a bit proud.

"Hey!" Clementine called, suddenly feeling left out.

"What's up Clem?" Luke asked, turning his attention to the child.

A"I thought you were going to tell us a story." Clementine said, playing with her fingers, a bit shyly.

"I am."Luke said.

"Then why are you talking about Christmas carols?" Clementine asked innocently, raising a brow. "Are you going to sing?"

"Naw, Clem." Luke chuckled.

Too bad. She would've like to hear him sing. Biting back her disappointment she asked, "Then what are you guys talking about?"

"You never heard "A Christmas Carol"?"

"Of course I've heard Christmas carols." Clementine said, looking at Luke like he was an idiot. "There's Jingle Bells, and Rudolph," She listed, "And of course, Sileeent niiiigh-"

"Not like that Clem." Sarah said, "It's a story. You know, Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Who?" Clementine asked.

"C'mon Clem." Luke smiled, "Bah! Humbug!"

Clementine gave a small jump, looking around. "What kind of bug?!"

Luke sighed, ruffling the girl's hair. "How 'bout I just read the story...?"

"That would be nice." Clementine agreed.

"Okay." He turned to the little eleven-year old child sitting beside him. "You ain't gonna be scared are you?"

"Scared of what?" Clementine asked.

"The book is about ghost, Clem." Sarah said.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost." The girl replied, puffing her chest.

"Ghost busters?"

"What?"

"Never-mind."

With a look of confusion on her face the girl spoke, "You can read it."

"Okay, Clem." With that, Luke began reading, "Marley was dead: to begin with..."

* * *

Carlos groaned pushing himself up. He had heard the girls just a few moments ago, so they were obviously still awake. Opening the door the their bedroom and finding it empty, Carlos huffed in frustration. He told them 'ten minutes'. The two girls really loved pushing his limits and sometimes it just irritated him.

"Girls, it's been ten min-" Carlos stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the Clementine was fast asleep beside Sarah. Luke sat across from them and was reading to Sarah, who was dozing off beside her best friend.

"Shh," Luke hush without looking up from the book, he motioned with his hand over toward the girls, who were laid on the couch.

"Shh." Sarah followed Luke's lead, shushing her father, in her half-asleep state. "C-Clementine's sleeping." She mumbled.

"I see." Carlos said.

"She...She couldn't even stay awake. It was really funny." Sarah giggled sleepily, closing her eyes.

Carlos noticed her dozing off and figured she would be more comfortable in her bed. "Sarah, go on to bed."

"Do I have to?" Sarah asked, pouting a little.

"Yes, sweetie."

"What about Clementine?" Sarah questioned lazily.

"I'll send her up to you." Carlos said.

"Okay, dad..." She muttered, not bothering to open her eyes.

He waited for her to move, but the girl never did.

"Sarah," He called.

"Mmmnn..."She groaned.

"Sarah..." He called once more.

"Shhh...Clementine's s-sleeping." Sarah mumbled.

"She must be really tired." Luke said. "For her to fall asleep that fast."

"Yes...She must." Carlos agreed, deciding he shouldn't pester his exhausted daughter, he turned to Clementine. "Clem,"

"Go away." Clementine ordered.

"Clem?" He tried again, giving her shoulder a small shake.

"Go. Away." Clementine repeated, firmer this time.

"Clementine," He started, taking the girl's arm, "Just..."

"Bah! Humbug!" The girl suddenly cried, jerking away from the man.

Carlos stood, struck with confusion as Luke let out a laugh.

Carlos looked down at the two girls, who clearly refused to move, wondering what to do.

"I think you should leave 'em be." Luke laughed, placing the book down.

"What did that mean?" Carlos asked.

"Ebenezer Scrooge." Luke simply said.

Carlos raised a brow.

"Read and find out," Luke replied, motioning towards the book before announcing, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Luke-"

"Good luck!" Luke called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the girls. Seeing them all cuddled up, Carlos gave a small smile. They looked pretty peaceful.

Realizing the girls weren't moving from their spots, Carlos sat down. He spent a moment eying the book that Luke had placed on the table before unable to help himself, he scooped the book up, inspecting it, he read aloud the title, "A Christmas Carol".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frightful Night**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

"Its so cold..." Clementine complained.

"I know...I'm freezing!" Sarah agreed, shivering slightly.

"Maybe we'll have a white Christmas." Luke said with a smile.

"White Christmas?" Clementine repeated, raising a eyebrow.

"That's when it snows on Christmas." Sarah explained.

"Oh..." Clementine smiled, "I love the snow." She said. "It's so pretty..."

"It is. And it's fun to play in."

Clementine gave a sigh. "I used to love Christmas time."

"I know, it was my favorite holiday." Sarah beamed happily.

"This asshole would always get me the worst presents." Nick said, motioning to Luke.

"Who you calling an asshole?" Luke asked.

"You, asshole." Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

"And what do you mean, worst presents?" Luke pouted.

"One time, he gave me this box of chocolates and when I looked inside every single one of 'em had a bite taken out of it." Nick said.

"That's mean..." Sarah said.

"Hey! He ain't the victim here!" Luke cried, "One time he give me printing paper."

"That's not too bad." Clementine shrugged. "You could draw on it!"

"Well, another year he gave me a box, nicely wrapped, with a note that said, "Hi." in it." Luke said.

"And you gave me a picture, of yourself!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm really good looking, ya know." Luke said, pretending to be offended.

"Conceited much?" Nick joked.

"What about that you where you gave me a that toilet seat."

"A toilet seat?!" Sarah squeaked in disgust.

"That's really gross." Clementine said.

Luke smiled, glad they were taking his side.

"That's because you gave me that shirt that said "princess" on it." Nick snapped.

"Only because you gave me that "coal" chewing gum." Luke replied, crossing his arms.

"It sounds like you guys had a bad present war..." Clementine said.

Nick sighed. "Tell me about it."

"I do miss those times though." Luke sighed.

"Me too..." Sarah sighed, "Everything was so great at Christmas time."

"Unless you're naughty." Nick cut in.

"I felt bad for the naughty kids." Clementine shrugged. "If they were naughty, Santa didn't give them any presents... All they'd get was a bunch of rock."

"Santa don't give shit." Nick shook his head. "He ain't real."

"He is too!" Clementine argued.

"Is not!" Nick argued back.

"Is too!" Clementine shot back with a glare.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know who else IS real?" Nick said, a devilish smile crossing his lips.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Krampus!" Nick replied.

"Who's Krampus?" Clementine questioned.

"You never heard about Krampus?" Nick asked faking a look of shock.

"No." Clementine shook her head.

"Who is he that?" Sarah repeated.

"Hey, Clem, Sarah," Luke called.

"Yes?

Shouldn't you two be getting to sleep?" Luke asked nervously, knowing Nick was up to something.

"No. Carlos said we can stay up a few minutes longer."

"Yeah. Besides, I want to hear Nick's story." Sarah protested.

"Me too. I want to know more about Krampus." Clementine said.

"Girls-" Luke tried, but Nick didn't allow him to continue.

"Alright." Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick!" Luke said warningly.

"Sit down, ladies." Nick ordered, ignoring Luke.

"So who's Krampus?" Clementine asked.

"He's Santa Claus' opposite."

"Opposite?" Clementine questioned.

Luke shifted nervously, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Scary stories and kids just didn't mix right.

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "He's the opposite of Santa Claus. But he's...like his sidekick."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Santa doesn't have a sidekick." Clementine rolled her eyes, not believing a word coming out of Nick's mouth.

"Yes he does." Nick said, "It's Krampus."

"Who the heck is Krampus?!" Clementine groaned.

"He's the demon who gets the bad little children." Nick said.

Clementine shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"It's true." Nick said. "He beats little kids like you and puts them in his bag."

"Put them in a bag?" Sarah's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not a little kid." Clementine pouted.

"Yeah, you are Clem." Nick said.

"No. I'm not." Clementine argued.

"Uh, yeah. You are."

"Sarah, am I a little kid?" Clementine asked her friend.

Sarah scratch the back of her head, "Well...you're little...and you're a kid."

"Thanks for the hell Sarah." Clementine huffed sarcastically.

"So, Krampus puts little kids in a bag?"

"Yep. And then, he takes them away."

"Where to?" Clementine asked.

"To his lair." Nick shrugged, he wasn't really sure of that himself. He just read about Krampus in a book once.

"Yeah right..." Clementine scoffed. "You're such a liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Are too." Clementine said. "I don't believe you."

Luke smiled. Attagirl. He knew Clementine wouldn't believe the line of bull.

"Fine. You'll believe it when he comes to get you tonight."

"He won't." Clementine crossed her arms shooting him a glare.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Clementine?" Sarah called.

"Hm?" Clementine sleepily acknowledged.

"Are you awake?" Sarah asked.

"Yes..." Clementine sighed. Obviously she was awake, she had just answered her.

"I'm scared." Sarah admitted.

"Of what?" Clementine asked.

"Krampus." Sarah said, looking around in their sleeping bag.

"Krampus doesn't exist." Clementine muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked, not buying it.

"Because, Nick is a liar." Clementine replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Clementine sighed as she felt Sarah cling to her. The older girl began to breath heavy, annoying Clementine slightly. "Sarah, can you stop breathing like that?"

"I...I can't." Sarah said.

"Krampus isn't real Sarah."

Sarah was quiet a moment before she quietly replied, "...You don't know that."

"Alright...If you're so scared why don't you go sleep with your dad?" Clementine suggested.

"Won't you be scared?" Sarah asked.

"No." Clementine shook her head. "I'll be fine sleeping alone."

"...I'm too scared to get up." Sarah whispered, clutching Clementine tighter.

"Krampus isn't real." Clementine repeated, gasping as Sarah squeezed the air out of her. She squirmed a little. "Just go to sleep."

"O-Okay." Sarah agreed, "Night Clem."

"Night."

"If Krampus comes...just scream." Sarah said. "I'll do the same."

Rolling her eyes, Clementine let out a groan, "Whatever!"

* * *

Clementine opened her eye hearing movement coming from the trees beside her. "Sarah?" She called. "Sarah!" Looking over to where her friend lay before she felt her heart pound when she realize she was all alone.

"Sarah..." She whimpered as the movement continued,

Ducking her head into the sleeping bag she waited for the noise to stop. "You're fine...You're gonna be okay..." She attempted to sooth herself. "Krampus isn't real." She said. Daring to take a peek out of the sleeping bag. She look around trying to find some source of protection.

She spotted Nick sitting up by the fire.

Heart pounding, she glanced towards the woods before forcing herself up. Trembling slightly, she made her way over to Nick, dragging her sleeping bag with her.

"Nick?" She called.

"What do you want kid?" Nick asked, irritated.

"I...I heard something..." Clementine said, twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" Nick asked.

Clementine shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Did ya see anything?" Nick question worried.

"No..."

"Get outta here." Nick ordered, attempting to shoo her away.

"But I-"

Nick cut her off. "I don't care. Go back to bed."

"I...I think it was K-Krampus." Clementine whined.

Nick said giving her a push. "Better hope he don't get ya then."

"Niiick!" The girl continued to whine.

"What?!" Nick snapped.

"Don't say that." Clementine shot back with a glare.

"You're the one who came over to bother me."

"Because I heard something!" She said, crossing her arms.

"You did not!" Nick said, "Go back to sleep Clementine."

"C-Can't I sleep over here?" Clementine begged.

"No." Nick huffed, he didn't want the kid bugging him all night.

"Please?"

"Still no, kid." Nick grumbled.

Clementine pouted, "I'm going to tell Luke that you fell asleep on watch."

Nick felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the threat, "Do I look asleep to you?"

"No..." But he looked like he need some.

"Just get to bed, Clem." Nick sighed.

"I can't." Clementine replied.

"Why can't you?"

"He'll get me." Clementine said, shifting closer to the man.

"He just might." Nick shrugged. "But I ain't protecting ya over here."

"Can I just stay over here? Please?" Puppy dog eyes activated, "I'll...I'll take over your watch."

Nick quickly turned away not wanting to be meet those eyes that had the power to convince anyone to do what she wanted. "Yeah right..."

"I will!" Clementine said. "Pinky promise."

He didn't know how Carlos would react if he woke up to Clementine keeping watch while Nick was supposed to be doing it, but he was should it wouldn't be pretty, so he declined. "No thanks, Clementine." Nick refused.

"B-But..."

"Alright. You can stay over here."

"Really?"

"Yep. As long as you shut up."

"I'll be so quiet you won't even notice I'm here."

"Good. Starting now."

"Okay."

Nick closed his eyes, but quickly opened them a few moments later when he heard Clementine muttering to herself, as if she were casting a spell. The kid was scaring him. "Clem, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Why are you whispering to yourself?" He asked.

"I'm counting." She said.

"Counting what?" Nick asked growing confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"The stars." Clementine said before huffing. "You made me lose count."

Nick sighed, "I said, you can only stay over here if you shut up, remember?"

"Alright..." Clementine nodded. "I'll be quieter."

"Don't count at all."

"Fine."

A silence fell over the two and Nick had to fight the urge to sleep. Not for long though, as Clementine had started taking deep inhales and exhales of breath. Nick felt his eye twitch in annoyance. This was why he couldn't handle kids. "Why are you doing that?"

"What?" Clementine asked back.

"Breathing like that."

"I'm trying to see my breath." She said.

"Stop." He ordered.

"Ooookaaaaaay."

Nick let out a breath and closed his eyes again, waiting for Clem to do something else to push his buttons. Soon a gentle hum reached his ears. It wasn't bad, it was actually quite soothing, but he HAD told the girl to be quiet and he felt like she was just making noise to annoy him.

"Clem."

"Yes?"

"Stop humming."

"But I can't whistle."

"What?" What did whistling have to do with anything.

"I can't do it. I don't know how. So I'm humming instead." She couldn't whistle? That was cute...

"Don't do anything." He said. "Go to sleep."

"But I need to hum to sleep." She said sadly.

The kid was pulling those puppy dog eyes on him, forcing him to give in. "Fine. Hum."

* * *

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Clementine's humming must have done it.

"Nick." The soft voice had woken him, but he was still so tired.

"No..." He mumbled swatting her hand away from him.

"Nick...There's something in the woods." Clementine said.

"Shut up!" He replied. The kid was probably just paranoid. There wasn't anything there.  
"Niiiiiiick!" Clementine whined.

Ignoring the girl, he attempted to turn away, but a weight in his lap prevented him from doing so. Opening his eyes he sent the girl a glare. "Why are you on me?"

"Cause I'm sleepy." Clementine shrugged.

"You're sleepy so you're on me?"

"And I'm cold." Clementine added.

"So you're on me?!" Nick repeated.

"You're warm." She said.

"I'm warm?" Nick asked.

Clementine nodded snuggling closer to him. "Yes."

"I'm warm or you're scared?"

"...You're warm." Clementine answered.

"So, you're not scared?"

"No."

"Then why don't you go over there?" Nick said, pointing back to the spot where Clementine had come from.

"I was."

"You were gonna go over there?" Nick asked.

"I was already over there." Clem shook her head. "I'm not scared at all."

"Then why don't you go back over there?"

"I don't want to." Clementine crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to." She responded, leaning against him.

"Clementine, why are you on me?" He asked again.

She didn't answer.

"Why are you on me?!" He asked louder.

Silence.

Nick groaned. "And why are you ignoring me?"

"Clem!" He called. "Clementine!"

"What?" Clementine sighed.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"I'm just ignoring cause...I'm ignoring you." She replied, much to his annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, Nick replied, "Get off me."

"No." Clementine refused.

"Clem-"

"Noooo!" She cut him off.

"Krumpus is right there!" Nick suddenly cried, faking a gasp.

Giving him a push Clementine whined, "Stop scaring me."

"Clem, I'm not scaring you. He is."

"Stooop!"

"...I thought you WEREN'T scared."

"I-I'm not..." She slid off his lap."Just leave me alone." She whimpered, lying down and curling up.

"Stop." He sighed listening to her whimpering. "Clem, stop crying."

She only sniffed in response.

"Stop crying now."

"No." Clementine said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You said you weren't scared. Stop crying."

"Leave me alone."

"Just go to sleep already." Nick said feeling annoyed again. This is why he couldn't deal with kids. Especially crying kids.

Clementine blinked back tears, Nick was being really mean. She knew he probably didn't mean it, but he was hurting her feelings. Looking back over to her old spot she swallowed, she really didn't want to go back over there. Looking around, she noticed Luke was only a few feet away from them. Pushing herself up she left the cranky Nick and walked over to Luke.

Luke awoke to someone shaking him. He let out a groan before hearing a tiny voice.

"L-Luke..." Clementine called quietly.

"Clem?" Luke groggily ask opening his eyes.

"Yeah...It's me."

Luke looked up to see the girl standing over him, he tiredly spoke, "What's up, kiddo?"

"Umm...Can...Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked shyly.

"What about Sarah?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"She's with her dad." Clementine shrugged.

"Oh..." Holding back a yawn he moved over in his sleeping bag. "Sure, kid."

Clementine smiled, "Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Luke said before asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Clementine nodded, but Luke noticed a small pout on her lips as she sat next to him. "Nick was being a jerk." She said.

Luke smiled, "Well, Nick can be a dick when he doesn't get any sleep."

"I can tell." Clementine said, crossing her arms.

Luke chuckled. "Don't hold it against him.

"Nick's a dick..." Clementine giggled, laying beside the man. "That rhymes."

"Yep..." Luke let out a nervous chuckle. "But lets not use that word Clem."

"Why not?" Clementine asked innocently.

"It's inappropriate."

"But you said it." She pointed out.

"I shouldn't have." Luke said.

"What's it mean anyway?" Clementine questioned.

"Uh..." Luke swallowed, turning his back to the girl so she couldn't she his face, that was tomato red. "It's just another word for...jerk."

"Oh..." The two fell into a silence. Clementine spared a look out into the woods, nervously calling out, "Luke...?"

"Yeah, Clem?"

"Is Krampus real?" She asked.

"Naw, Clem." Luke said, "He's all made up."

"But Nick-"

"Don't believe a word of what Nick says." Luke replied, cutting her off.

"He sounded really convincing."

"Nick...Nick's an idiot." Luke said. "Just ignore him."

"But...I think it's over there..." She gave a nervous gulp, sitting up and pointing towards the trees. "In the woods."

Luke pushed himself up as well, looking in the direction the child was pointing.

"Is that so?"  
"I think...I kept hearing...something."

He couldn't see anything in the area, the kid was probably just imagining things...but still, "Well...There's only one thing to do, huh?"

"What's that?" Clementine asked.

"Check it out." He had to in case it was a lurker. He didn't want any sneaking up on them.

"NO!" She gave a violent shake of her head.

"Shh...C'mon Clem. Ain't nothing there."

"Is too." She clung to Luke's arm frightened. "There is too!" She repeated, "And he wants to take me away!"

The noise grabbed Nick's attention. He wasn't too far away from them, and he looked over at Luke sending him a look that said, "Shut that kid up", Luke sighed. Didn't Nick realize, this was HIS fault.

All the noise must have startled the creature, as it made a run for it. Luke and Nick both jumped at the sudden movement, immediately on guard as Clementine covered her eyes, fearing for her life. Through a small opening in the trees, Luke could clearly make out it's figure.

Looking over at Clementine, who was frozen in place, he tugged the girl's arm bringing her beside him. "Look Clem. It was only a deer. See."

Clementine took a single glance into the woods before inching closer to the man and admitting, "I'm scared..."

"Of the deer?" Luke joked, but seeing how shaken up the girl was he sighed, "Hey...C'mere."

He allowed her to climb onto his lap as he held her close, "There ain't nothing to be scared of Clem."

Clementine didn't respond, burying her face into his neck.

"Listen, Clem. Even if Krampus is real...we won't let him get you alright?"

"Promise?" Clementine whimpered.

"'Course." He placed a hand on her head and offered her a reassuring smile. "I promise, kiddo."

After a while of him holding her, Clementine seemed to have calmed down. If fact, she had calmed enough to fall asleep. Luke could hear footsteps and looked up to see Nick approaching.

"Hey, man..."

"Hey."

"Is...she alright?"

"She's fine." Luke said. "Just had a little scare, is all."

"Yeah?" Nick sighed, "I didn't mean to scare her." That much.

"Really?" Luke asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Well, not that much." Nick said, "She didn't seem scared earlier, so I figured she was fine."

"She's a kid. She was probably just trying to act tough." Luke shrugged.

"She's asleep?" Nick asked.

"Clem?" Luke had to check for himself to make sure before answering, "Or a really great actor." He joked, before gently moving the girl, laying her back down beside him. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

Clementine opened her tired eyes and sent him a confused look which nearly caused him to laugh. "Get some sleep, Clem."

"Okay..." She whispered. "Night Luke..."

"Goodnight Clem." He replied.

"Thank you." She said before drifting off.

He gave a small smile, "Anytime, kiddo." He whispered.

Nick couldn't hold back a smile at the sight, but he quickly hid it by turning away before Luke could see it. "You should probably get some sleep too. Cause I'm waking you up in an hour to take over watch."

"Alright." He nodded to his friend.

Satisfied, Nick walked off back towards he spot.

Luke lay down next to the young girl, brushing a hand over her cheek.

He'd protect the kid with his life...Annnnd... if she was tired tomorrow, he'd make sure Nick would be the one to carry her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Wait for Santa**_

_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

"Hey, Clem?" Luke called.

"Oh...Hey Luke?" Clementine smiled.

"What are you doing, kiddo?" He sat beside her.

"Nothing..." Clementine gave a shrug. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Luke asked.

"My parents." Clementine replied sadly.

"Oh..." Luke said.

"On Christmas eve, my mom would always help me make cookies for Santa." Clementine smiled at the memory, "And I'd always try to go to "sleep" early so Santa would come and but, instead of sleeping I'd try to catch him when he came. I never did though..."

A short silence fell over them before Clementine broke it. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to Santa?" Clementine asked, looking out the window.

"W-What?" Luke questioned.

"What do you think happened to him?" Clementine asked again.

"Oh...Umm...I...I don't know." Luke stammered, not knowing what he should tell her.

Nick decided to pipe in, "Santa's not-"

"Coming yet!" Luke said, shooting Nick a look.

"Of course not...Everyone's not asleep yet." Clementine rolled her eyes. "He's lucky his reindeer fly. Or else, he'd have to deal with the walkers.

"Maybe he is a walker." Nick said.

"Nick..." Luke said in a warning tone.

"Santa's magical." Clementine crossed her arms. "Walkers wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Don't mean he can't die." Nick said.

"He's not dead!" Clementine snapped before turning hopeful eyes to Luke. "Right Luke?"

"Y-Yeah. I...I mean, 'course not, Clem."

Satisfied with the answer, Clementine smiled. "Good."

"Why don't you go play with Sarah, Clem?" Luke suggested. "Before it gets too late."

"Alright." Clementine nodded. "Bye, Luke."

"See ya, kiddo." Luke replied.

Nick waited until she was gone before speaking, "Why didn't you just tell her Santa ain't real?"

"I wasn't gonna break the kid's heart like that, Nick." Luke said.

"Whatever." Nick said with a shake of his head.

* * *

"It's nine letters." Sarah said.

"Umm...Christmas!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sarah grinned, "How did you guess it that fast?"

Clem shrugged. "I dunno."

"Alright. Your turn to pick a word." Sarah said.

Clementine thought for a while before speaking, "Seven letters."

"A?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." Clementine replied.

"Umm...O?"

"Yep..." Clementine nodded. "Two Os."

"What about an E?" Sarah asked.

Clementine gave another nod. "Mm-hm."

"S?"

"Yes." Clementine said.

"Cookies?" Sarah guessed.

"You got it!" Clementine beamed.

"Now I want a cookie." Sarah sighed.

"Me too." Clementine agreed.

They were pulled away from their game by loud throat clearing behind two turned their attention to the doorway to see Carlos, "Girls..."

"Let me guess...It's two words." Clementine said, "Bed. Time."

"Actually, that's one word." Sarah pointed out.

"No it's not." Clementine argued. "Bed is one word. Time is another."

"Actually...You're both correct. It is one word." Carlos said causing Sarah to smile. "And it's also time for bed." And with those words, Sarah's smile was gone. Regardless, Carlos continued, "Night girls."

"I'm not tired." Clementine said with a pout.

"Me neither." Sarah said. "Wanna play tic-tac-toe?"

Clementine was surprised that Sarah wasn't immediately doing as her father told, but she was bored, so she replied with a quiet, "Sure."

* * *

"Hey, Sarah." Clementine called looking up from the game they were playing.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"Do you think Santa will come tonight?" Clementine questioned, sounding excited.

"Umm..." Sarah didn't know how to respond to that.

"I mean, we got a tree and everything. And I think I've been pretty good." Clementine ranted. "You too. We've both been good. And...And-"

"Clem..." Sarah muttered.

"Yeah?" Clementine urged her on.

Sarah bit her lip before speaking again, "Santa isn't coming."

"W-What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"He's not coming Clementine." Sarah repeated.

"B-But he has to. W-We're not on the naughty list...At least I don't think we are..." Clementine said.

"It's not about the list Clem..." Sarah replied.

"Then why isn't he coming?" Clementine asked, confused.

"Because..." Sarah sighed. It was hard to tell her friend this, but Clementine deserved to know. "Santa isn't real."

Clementine's eyes widened. "That's not true."

"It is." Sarah said.

Clementine shook her head in disbelief. "Nu-uh."

"My dad told me a few years ago..." Sarah explained. "I saw him putting the presents under the tree... I asked him why he was doing that."

"And he told you Santa wasn't real?" Clementine asked in shock.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"So...My parents were lying?" Clementine asked sadly.

"I guess..." Sarah shrugged. "But everyone's parents were lying."

"I can't believe it..." Clementine said, pushing herself up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'll be back." Clementine replied.

"Alright. Hurry up." Sarah said. "It's your move."

Clem nodded, rushing off.

* * *

"Clementine?" Kenny called noticing the small girl, who was looking around under the tree.

Clementine jumped, quickly whipping around to face the man.

"What are you doing up, darlin'?"

"Checking to see if Santa came." She admitted.

"Santa?" Kenny asked.

Clementine nodded. "Yes."

"How long has it been since you've heard about Santa?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny." Sarita said.

"It has been a long time, but it's also been a long time since I've seen a Christmas tree." Clementine pointed out.

"Guess that's true." Kenny sighed. Seeing Clementine so excited reminded him of how Duck used to get on Christmas eve. It made his heart clench, yet warmed it at the same time to see Clementine so eager.

He noticed the girl's expression fall and she let out a sad sigh.

"You okay, hon?" Kenny asked in concern.

"He didn't come..." Clementine said disappointingly. She knew Sarah probably wasn't lying, but a little part of her just wanted to keep believing.

Nick looked up from the cards he was holding, "That's because Santa ain't-"

Luke quickly cut his friend off as Kenny sent him a glare. "He'll probably come later, Clem."

"You don't think the walkers really got him, do you?" Clementine asked.

"'Course not, Clem." Luke replied. "Everyone has to be sleeping, right?"

"Yeah." Clementine nodded before her eyes widened. "Hurry up and go to sleep!" She ordered much to the adults' amusement.

"Clementine,"

"Go! Go! Go!" She continued, "Hurry before he passes us."

Luke chuckled, "We were planning to hit the hay soon, Clem."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "So get back to bed, alright."

"Okay." Clementine agreed. "You don't think I'm on the naughty list, do you?"

"Naw, Clem." Luke smiled. "You're way too helpful to be on the naughty list."

Clementine grinned as Luke ruffled her hat before pushing her towards the steps. "Go on."

* * *

"Nice job Vanilla Ice, you almost blow it." Kenny spat once the little girl was gone.

"But Santa's not real. I don't get why y'all don't just tell her." Nick replied.

"She a kid. You're gonna break her heart man." Luke said, agreeing with Kenny for once.

"It's gonna get broken anyway." Nick shrugged. "Besides, hearing Santa ain't real is nothing compared to everything she's been through."

"More the reason to not tell her, dumb-ass." Kenny snapped.

"If that what you think. Keep lying to the kid." Nick said.

"We ain't lying to her, we're letting he believe in something." Kenny snapped.

"Yeah...Something stupid." Nick responded. "And it's gonna backfire on y'all."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked when her friend came back into the room.

"Yeah..." Clementine replied sitting down near Sarah.

She really want to know if Sarah was right. She didn't want to believe that her parents would lie to her, but that would explain why her dad would stay up late on Christmas and why she could never catch Santa in his act.

"Clementine." Sarah called, pulling the younger girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's your move." Sarah reminded.

"Oh..." Clementine muttered, picking up the pencil. "Sorry."

"Are you bored? Want to play something else?" Sarah asked.

"Uh-uh." Clementine shook her head. "Let's just...go to bed now."

"Okay..." Sarah agreed, standing up.

The two hopped into their bed and pulled the blanket over themselves.

"Goodnight Clem."

"Night." Clementine mumbled. Was what Sarah was saying true. Was Santa really just made up?

She'd just have to see for herself.

* * *

"We're heading off to bed." Kenny announced, dropping the cards he was holding.

"Night." Luke replied.

"Don't stay too long." Sarita said kindly and with that, they were off.

"Hey Nick?" Luke turned to Nick who was sitting across from him.

"What?"

Luke smirked before asking, "Wanna play go fish?"

Nick huffed, but accepted the cards.

* * *

Clementine had the urge to get up and check under the tree. She just needed to see. To check if maybe Santa came. Sarah might of said he wasn't real. Maybe even Carlos said it, but that didn't prove anything. She knew some people just didn't believe and Santa. Even some of the older kids at her school didn't believe in him. And maybe Sarah was just naughty the year she mentioned and her dad felt bad that she didn't get any presents.

She'd just have to stay up all night. Yeah. "That way, I can see for myself if he's real or not."

She thought the task of catching Santa would be a lot easier if she could get outside, but how was she going to do that?

Looking around she spotted a window.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Go fish."

Nick let out a groan. "Luke, lets play something else."

"Like what?"

"I...I don't know." He placed the cards down. "Something other than go fish, we've been playing it for a fucking hour."

"Fine." Luke nodded, grinning. "Wanna play 'old maid'?"

"No!"

"Hey Walter."

"Good afternoon, gentleman, or would it be early morning."

"Where are you off to?"

"I uh...I have some matters to attend to."

* * *

He enjoyed watching the stars. He used to do it with Matthew all the time.

A noise behind him grabbed his attention as he heard the shuffling of feet on the grass. He quickly whipped around, looking over the edge of the porch, he was surprised to find little Clementine. The girl was hopping in place, trying her best to reach the window above her, but was unsuccessful. "Shit." She swore, much to the teacher's surprise. She looked so innocent, it was strange to hear such a word come from her mouth. "Clementine?" He called.

"O-Oh...Hi. Walter." Clementine gave a nervous wave. "I didn't know you'd be out here."

"I didn't expect you to still be awake."

"Yeah..." Clementine nodded. 'Think fast'. She decided to change the subject. "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just...just thinking about Matthew. I miss him. You know?"

"Yeah..." Clementine lowered her gaze. "I...I miss my parents...It's weird knowing it's Christmas...and they're not around." She continued, "I've spent two years without them...but I just really miss them today."

"It's alright to miss people, Clementine. We all miss our loved one." Walter said, sympathetic. "Matthew and I...Sometimes we would come out here and watch the stars together...It's...strange not having him around."

"I'm sorry, Walter." She didn't know what else to say.

It was quiet for a while before Walter spoke again, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"N-Nothing..." Clementine stuttered. "I, uh...I just couldn't sleep."

"Something keep you up?"

"...No."

"Something's on your mind. I can tell." Walter said. "What is it?"

"It's nothing..." Clementine repeated. "Don't worry."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Putting out the cigarette he was smoking, he crouched to her height, "You can tell me Clementine."

"It's no big deal. Really. I...I was just... thinking." She didn't want to seem childish by bringing up Santa Claus.

"Okay..." He offered the child one of his hands. "It's cold. Lets get you back inside."

Clementine hesitated for a moment before accepting his hand. "Alright."

* * *

"Clem?" Luke called, when he saw the girl entering the lodge with Walter.

"Yes?" Was the child's response.

"What are you still doing up?" Luke asked. "How'd you get outside?"

The girl gave a small shrug.

"Seriously, why are you still awake?" Nick asked.

"Can't sleep." Clementine said simply, plopping down onto the couch when Walter released her hand. "What time is it?"

"Probably three something."

"Seriously?" She'd been outside longer than she thought.

"Yep, you better get to sleep." Luke said.

"What's the point?" She grumbled.

"What are you talking about? If you don't go to sleep, Santa ain't gonna come."

"Give it a rest Luke." She huffed. "Santa's not real." She was irritated having sat outside, in the cold, for nearly an hour only to have nothing happen.

Luke's eye widen in surprise. Nick however raised a brow and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Nick. C'mon, man." Luke sighed. "What makes you think that Clem?"

"Sarah told me." Clementine said.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She told me she caught her dad putting presents under her tree once and Carlos told her."

"Oh..."

"It's true, isn't it?" Clementine asked.

"...Yeah, kid. Santa ain't real." Luke admitted.

"Why'd my parents lie to me?" The girl pouted.

"They just, they probably didn't want to break your heart, kid." Luke said.

"Why'd people make him up in the first place?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Who knows." Nick shrugged.

"It's dumb." Clementine said.

"Clementine..." Luke muttered.

"Why are people so stupid?"

"I have no idea, Clem." Luke sighed.

"Actually, you know Santa Claus was based off a real person." Walter cut in.

"Was he really?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Saint Nicolas of Myra. He was famous for the gifts he would give to the poor."

"Like Santa gives...Supposedly gave gifts to people?"

"Yep." Walter nodded.

"I never knew that." Luke said.

"Neither did I." Nick mumbled.

"That was really kind of him." Clementine smiled.

"Yes, it was." Walter agreed.

"Where you going, kid?" Luke asked, noticing Clementine making her way towards the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed now." Clementine yawned. She already knew the truth, no point in staying up all night.

"Alright. Night Clem."

"Goodnight." She muttered.

"Sweet dreams Clementine." Walter called.

"Poor kid." Luke muttered. "She was so excited about Santa."

"I know...Never seen her like that before." Nick added.

"Wish I could do something for her."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I don't know...Just cheer her up somehow."

"Maybe it's better like this. She'd find out eventually anyway, besides Santa Claus not being real is a small disappointment these days."

"Sarita found an old teddy bear in the storage room about a week ago. If it's still there, maybe you could give it to her and say "Santa" left it." Walter suddenly said.

"That might actually work."

"You guys just gonna ignore me?" Nick asked, slightly annoyed that Luke wanted to continue that stupid Santa lie.

"You can put it right under the tree."

"Yeah...Thanks Walter."

"Of course," Walter smiled, "Well, I'm going off to bed goodnight, gentlemen."

"Goodnight."

"You think she'd like a teddy bear?" Luke asked.

Nick sighed, "Maybe?" He said. He knew Luke wasn't going to listen to him. So he had no other choice...If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

Clementine's eyes fluttered open when she heard a faint noise. It sounded like a bell ringing. "S-Santa?" She muttered, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She turned to her sleeping friend. "Sarah?" She called giving her a shake. "Sarah, are you awake?"

Sarah groaned, swatting her hand away. "It's too early, Clem. Go back to sleep."

Clementine gave a pout before deciding to investigate on her own.

Slipping out of the room, she made her way down the stairs, just as the bells stopped.

"Who's there?" Clementine called, looking around, expecting to find someone or something. The living room was empty. She stood in confusion for a moment before she spotting a box under the Christmas tree. It wasn't a pretty box. Just a simple brown box, but Clementine knew it wasn't there before and for that reason it drew her in.

She took slow steps towards the tree, dropping to her knees when she was close enough. Picking up the box under the tree, Clementine was surprised to find a little note with her name on it, "Because you believed..." She read. Believed what? She wondered, only one thought answer coming to her mind. "Santa?" She muttered, opening the box. Her eyes widened and a smile broke across her little face as she picked up the teddy bear.

"He is real..." She said, bring the teddy close to her chest.

* * *

"This is so stupid." Nick complained from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just shut up and ring the bell." Luke said.

"How's this gonna wake her up?" Nick questioned.

"Just do it."

Nick sighed and gave the bell a shake, after a few moments when nothing seemed to be happening he called, "Luke-"

"S-Santa?" A tiny voice interrupted.

"She's coming." Luke said.

Nick looked down at the bell in his hand. Did that little thing seriously wake the kid up.

"Hide!" Luke hissed, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Before he could utter another word, Luke pulled him into th kitchen.

"Because you believed..." He heard the little girl read aloud as Clementine sat under the tree unaware of their presence.

They watched as she opened the box and beamed happily.

"He is real..."

Much to their surprised, she clutched the teddy bear close to her chest. Luke grinned happily, then looked over to Nick, who was wearing a small smile of his own. He had been worried it would be too childish for her, seeing how mature Clementine was. He was glad to see she enjoyed the gift.

Nick was surprised she had actually fallen for the "Santa" trick, kids were so gullible.

Luke felt extremely happy to see that Clementine had taken such a liking to that stuff animal. She hadn't put it down all day. He did a good job at boosting the little girl's spirits.

* * *

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed. "Where did you get the teddy bear?"

"Santa." Clementine stuck her tongue out.

"Santa?" Sarah raised a brow. "But I told you Santa isn't-"

"Shhh..." Clementine shushed, leaning over and whispering something into her friend's ear.

Sarah's eyes widen. "No fair!" The teenager huffed.

"Don't worry, we can share him." Clementine said.

"Really?" Sarah brightened.

"Of course." Clementine said handing the bear over. "We're friends."

"He's so cute." She said, stroking his ear. "What's his name?"

"Name?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "He has to have a name."

"Umm...Teddy...?" Clementine suggested awkwardly.

"No!" Sarah shook her head. "That's not original."

"I don't know...I'm not very good with names." Clementine shrugged. "What do you think Sarah?" Clementine said, allowing her friend to name "their" new teddy bear.

"We should name him Noel!" Sarah said.

"Noel?" Clementine asked.

"It means Christmas." Sarah explained.

Clementine smiled. "That's perfect."

Nick, who was sitting nearby, found himself unable to hold back a smile at the two girl's exchange. At least there was some innocence left in the world.

* * *

"Nick..."

Nick looked up from the book her was reading as the tiny voice pulled him out of his thoughts. There stood Clementine, holding onto her left arm as she shifted from foot to foot, in a shy manner.

"Clem?" Nick asked, but was taken aback when he felt her small arms wrap around his neck. What was wrong with her? "You okay, kid?"

"Mm-hm."

Right when he was going to ask her why she was hugging him, Nick's eyes widened as he felt a gentle peck on his check. "What was that for?" He asked, face flushing a bit.

"The teddy bear." Clementine smirked.

She knew? She knew all along and had put on a show... Guess the kid wasn't so gullible after-all.

"You knew?"

"Of course."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Luke seemed so happy..." She trailed off.

"You put on a show for Luke?" Nick finished.

"Pretty much." She whispered, pulling away from the hug. "I sat in the cold for an hour. And Santa didn't show up. I sort of figured at that point that Sarah was right."

"Oh."

"Anyway...Thank you." Clementine said.

"D-Don't mention it, kid." Placing a hand on her head he offered her a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Clem."

* * *

_**DONE! They aren't the best. But I hope you like them. I was actually nervous about posting these too, cuz I know they're not the greatest one-shot, plus they're hella late, but I worked up the courage. **_

_**Also...I might do a valentine's day one-shot...but I dunno. What do you guys think?**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
